Marco Calderon
|latest = }} Marco Calderon was a defense attorney and a co-conspirator in the courtroom shooting that killed him. History At some point, Marco became acquainted with Martin Borja, a developer who was secretly one of the leaders of Neo-Nazi Zyklon Brotherhood gang. Along with Wildred Darnell and Deputy Erin Simms, Marco became one of three known people who knew about Martin's connection to the Brotherhood. Marco worked mainly defending white-collar criminals. However, five or six times a year, he would take on the cases of truck drivers who couldn't afford attorneys pro bono. These truck drivers all worked for Bullhood Trucking and smuggled guns and drugs for the Brotherhood. As their lawyer, Marco managed to get to get their cases dropped as illegal searches. In 2015, Martin's son Dwight Darnell went on a killing spree, killing six mixed-race couples and two children. Feeling exposed by the murders, Martin began plotting to use Dwight to eliminate all of the loose ends linking him to the Zyklon Brotherhood. As Jordan Graff was planning to get rid of Bullhood Trucking, Martin no longer needed Marco to represent his truck drivers and thus he too became a loose end that had to be eliminated. To prepare Dwight for his mission, Martin sent Marco to become his court-appointed attorney. After Dwight bumped his previous court-appointed attorney, Marco volunteered almost immediately and got the job. Marco presumably told Dwight, who had believed that his father was dead, that his father was alive and the true power behind the Brotherhood. Marco became the only outside person aside from Deputy Erin Simms, another member of the Brotherhood, with constant contact with Dwight in the months leading up to his trial. Shortly after Marco became his attorney, Dwight told Doctor Joe Bowman that his father was alive and the true power behind the Brotherhood during Doctor Joe's evaluation of Dwight to determine if Dwight was fit to stand trial and to act as his own council. Marco, as Dwight's court-appointed attorney, had access to Doctor Joe's confidential notes on Dwight's evaluation and thus likely learned of what Dwight told Doctor Joe and alerted Martin, though Simms was also in the room at the time and overheard what Dwight had said. As the trial approached, Martin had Marco pass on the order to Dwight that he was to kill Simms and Doctor Joe. Though Dwight was angered at first by the order, said while Simms was for once not in earshot, he calmed down after Marco presumably told him where the order came from. Marco was present when DDA Barry Rosen sought a continuance based on new evidence linking Dwight to the Brotherhood through their real estate scam. During the continuance hearing, Marco attempted to get Dwight to stop when Dwight protested that he was not facing charges of terrorism which caused Dwight to violently snap at Marco for his interference. When Captain Sharon Raydor attempted to ask Dwight about Ava Jarvis, Marco again tried to intervene, only to have Dwight order him to shut up, albeit in a calmer manner than before. During Dwight's trial, Marco watched as Dwight questioned Doctor Joe on the stand. Judge Richwood, enraged at Dwight's attempt to dehumanize his victims, ordered him to seek Marco's council if necessary. During the courtroom shooting, knowing what was coming, Marco covered his eyes when Dwight took down Doctor Joe, Simms and DDA Rosen. Marco was shocked when Dwight turned his gun on him too after killing DDA Rosen. Acting on the orders Simms gave him, Dwight shot Marco in the heart, killing him. During the subsequent investigation into the conspiracy, Marco was initially not considered a suspect until Sharon realized that the murder of Marco didn't fit with Dwight's other carefully targeted murders. Review of the video from the shooting revealed Marco's non-reaction until Dwight turned the gun on him which caused the police to realize that Marco knew the gun was loaded, just not that he would be a target. Further digging into Marco showed the suspicious timing of Dwight's statement to Doctor Joe after having previously claimed that his father was dead and exposed Marco's link to Bullhood Trucking, the routes of which matched the information given to the detectives by Patrick Cox about the Brotherhood's gun and drug running business. Known Clients *Carl Kubiak *Mike Walton *Dwight Darnell Known Victims Victims by Proxy *Deputy Erin Simms (ordered him murdered by Dwight Darnell) *Doctor Joe Bowman (ordered him murdered by Dwight Darnell; survived) Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 5 # # # (flashbacks and video footage only) # (flashbacks and video footage only) Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 5 Category:Lawyers Category:Murderers Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased